Coming Home
by ZeynepA
Summary: Kitty never stopped imagining what would happen if her father wouldn't send her London. What would happen if he let her go NYC, stay at a small home with Ryder, Marley and Jake- a real, warm, sweet home.


**A/N: **I don't know what it is. Probably an awkward one-shot or if I feel like continuing, a fanfiction. Please judge me. English isn't my mother language and I'm probably the worst at writing. Hope you like it! :)

Also, I don't own Glee, or any of the characters. If I would, it would be a Ritty show.

* * *

It was a painful moment when Kitty saw Marley and Jake waiting for her at the airport. She felt like a hand was holding her heart and pulling it over her chest.

She felt stucked.

She had called Marley and Jake to pick her up at JFK, since that Marley was studying at NYADA and Jake was studying at NYU, and they were living in a small apartment with Ryder at New York.

When they were walking to home with Unique, Marley and she had become friends. Marley had really trusted her, and it made her feel lovely- after a really long time; her father and the evil bitch in the prison they called home never really made her feel lovely.

The other person who made her feel loveliest was Ryder. Ryder. The name always had lighted her heart and she felt like her heart was burning in her chest.

And then, her father- she really doesn't like to call him father but she hadn't a choice, had sent her to London, to study teaching at there.

It was her dream to be a teacher since she was 8, and she'd love to study teaching, but not at London.

She had planned to go to New York with Marley who is her best friend, Jake who somehow has become her brother and Ryder who is the love of her life, who made her open up, made trust somebody and made her believe in love. But it didn't work out, of course. She had to go to London and if she didn't, she wouldn't have any money- her father wouldn't describe her as his daughter anymore. So, she planned to go there for just 4 years and then come back, be with Ryder.

They had broken up when Marley couldn't be a liar, and told Kitty that Ryder kissed somebody here, after 1, 5 years of staying away.

It was the second time Kitty felt stucked since she left Ryder, Marley and Jake behind. When Marley first told her it at phone- they barely talked on phone, it was expensive and she knew it was something important. She didn't speak for 2 minutes when the voice saying "Ryder kissed a girl here." came up to London. And now, she was having the stucked feel again, the third time. She was sure she'll have it for fourth time when she saw him again.

She smiled, though. She smiled so bright that she couldn't believe it was possible since Ryder did that to her. She didn't blame him, sure. She never was able to blame him. She knew this would happen. They were not even boyfriend-girlfriend thing, anymore. They didn't even know what they were. She knew they would decide to go on their ways.

Marley ran to her and wrapped her arms around her best friend. She screamed saying something like "Finally, you're here!" and Kitty felt tears at her eyes. Kitty had missed the quirkiness of this girl and she had missed the feeling of home. She only felt at home when she was with Ryder, or Marley. Of course, Marley brought Jake with her, and Marley brought her mother, too. Millie loved Kitty when she kicked a girl's ass who was joking with Marley. Because Kitty was kicked off the Cheerios, angry and Marley was the only one who had been there for here, except for Ryder. Millie had Kitty at their home when she cooked cookies, and Millie was the nearest thing to a mom since her mom left her to live with a devil and her father.

Jake hugged her and upraised her while Marley washed off the tears at her cheek. "I'm so shocked that you could've come here. I never believed your dad would do this." She said. "Whatever, he at least did something good for you! You'll be at NYU for 1 year!" She screamed, still holding Kitty's waist as they walked to Jake's old car. Kitty was the first one after Ryder who they called when Jake finally had a car- not the best, but at least a car.

"I finally saw this one!" Kitty said, touching to the red car. "It doesn't seem comfortable." She said and Marley slapped her arm, jokingly.

Kitty told about her weird teacher at London, her dorm friends and the English accent when they were on their way, Kitty seeing NYC for the first time in her life.

She loved it here. But she just couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if her father would let her go NYC. She should've known that the only problem her father had was to keep her away from his house since he understood she wasn't able to be perfect, like her mother who left them. She never missed the home, the pressure and the unloved feeling.

"Wow, how people let people live here? It's kind of a house of a mouse." Kitty said when she carried the smaller bag- Jake had insisted to carry her bags since she was moving to NYC, to live with them.

"Inside is good." Marley said and they got in the apartment, climbed the stairs and opened the red door. "Here we go!" Jake who was the first one to get in the home, cuz God, the bags were so heavy.

"It's so sweet." Kitty said, leaving the bags next to the couch. "You look rich!" She said and Marley shook her head. "You still don't have English accent. Go there and don't come back until you have one." She murmured as Kitty sat down the couch, smelling the air of this home and Jake laughed.

"How's Millie?" Kitty asked, screaming to make Marley hear as Marley was getting some water when she saw a picture of Millie in the closet. Millie had Marley on her one side and Jake on her other side. "She's good. She's still in Ohio. She's doing well. I saw her last two weeks ago." Marley said, smiling. Kitty guessed that Marley was still not used to being far from Millie.

"Do I have a picture here?" Kitty asked, laughing how they had everybody's pictures on their house. Unique, holding her new dress Marley and Jake bought for her for her birthday. Artie and Sam, smiling. Mr. Schue and Finn with Brittany. Marley looked at Jake and Jake nodded, knowing what the answer will be.

"You do. In Ryder's room. A lot, actually." She said and Kitty raised her eyebrows. She licked her lips and turned to the pictures. All she could've got out of her mouth was a light "oh"

"Well, where is the biggest and newest bitch's room?" Kitty asked, changing the heavy air on home.

Marley was willing to change the subject, though Jake just sighed the fact that Kitty was never changed even though she knew all she could think was Ryder.

"We have 3 rooms, one for me and Jake, one for Ryder and one for nothing. There is a bed and a work table there. Sometimes my mom uses there. There'll be your room!" Marley said and that was the moment they heard a "click" coming from door.

Ryder came in, throwing his bag to the ground, screaming. "Seriously, this teacher still doesn't understand I learnt learning 5 years ago and I'm dyslexic." When he upraised his head and closed the door, he saw a third person in their home.

A third person he knew so well.

A third person he knew every detail of her body, every problem she had, every bad memory she had, every smile she used and everything she liked and disliked.

A third person he was afraid of facing with and a third person he wanted to see, touch, kiss, hug and let everything stop in the world when he was with her again, so bad.

"Oh." Ryder said and he was so shocked that all he could think was "Is it a dream again?" He saw her chest rising heavily and licking her lips.

Marley and Jake moved from Kitty's side, going to the bottom of two people. "Ryder, I-I guess we forgot to tell you that Kitty will be here- will stay here."

Ryder sighed. "Oh- no-no problem." He said, not moving his eyes off her. "Hey." He smiled, walking to Kitty. "Welcome to the city." He said.

Kitty smiled, too. She didn't feel like stucked, as she expected. She felt like she was getting up in the air by him when the first time they celebrated her birthday.

"Hey." She said and took a step towards him.

Marley shook her head. "I'll go to kitchen. We'll be eating mac and cheese!" She said, going to kitchen as Jake went and screamed after her. "As everyday!"

Kitty laughed how they were living here and at the moment, all Ryder could see was the beautiful laugh of her. Ryder took a step towards her, again.

"I missed you so much." Ryder murmured and it was the thing Kitty needed. She had a bittersweet smile on her face. "I missed you, too." She said, tears filling her eyes.

"I hope you didn't come back to your bitchy behaviors, again." Ryder said, trying to avoid the fact that he wants to kiss her but he doesn't know how she will react.

"I'm back to my bitchy behaviors, actually." She said, laughing and not knowing Marley and Jake are watching them. Ryder laughed too, not knowing how he will fight with the urge of hugging her and kissing her.

"I'm still able to like your bitchy side." He said, making Kitty smile.

Maybe, that was how it felt to be home. Still strange, but at home.


End file.
